Welcome to Camp Green Lake Ricky
by Amanda-the-writer
Summary: (takes place before Stanley comes) Ricky is new to Camp Green Lake, but quickly makes friends with Amanda, the 'leader' of D-Tent. Amanda is the only girl there, and promised she wouldnt fall in love, but that became harder when Ricky arrived...
1. one

Stanley Yelnats answered the door, just after the doorbell rung. Standing in the door way were three of his best friends. Squid, Zigzag, and X-Ray. On the couch, in Stanleys' living room, Zero, Magnet, and Armpit were all playing on Stanleys' PlayStation 2. Armpit was currently in last place on the new racing game Zero had brought over. Stanley shook hands with each one of his friends, and gave them all a welcoming smile. One by one they entered the familiar hall, going into the huge white living room. They each plopped onto the wide couch, cheering for Zero, who was winning the race. Stanleys' mother came in with seven cans of soda. She gently placed the tray on the glass coffee table.  
  
"How nice to see all you boys again, is it already your fourth year of knowing each other?" she asked, placing her hands on her round belly, rubbing it. X-Ray squinted at Mrs. Yelnats.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Mrs. Yelnats, I'd say your having a baby!" he said, popping open his can of soda. She smiled warmly at him. Before she could say another thing, Squid answered her question.  
  
"Yessum ma'am. This is D Tents fourth year of demolishing Camp Green Lake." A few of the guys laughed, while the other concentrated hard on the current game. Once more, the doorbell rung. Stanley jumped up. He seemed to soar through the air; he had lost so much weight. X-Ray nudged ZigZag.  
  
"Who do you think that is?" he asked. ZigZag looked toward the door, and shrugged.  
  
"Twitch? Maybe he contacted Stanley or something.who knows?" Fortunately for X-Ray, he didn't have to wonder very long. Stanley and a girl with long blonde hair entered the room. She whispered something to Stanley and he smiled and nodded. Zero paused the game and looked up. He already knew who the girl was a waved to her; she waved back with a smile. Stanley cleared his throat and everyone looked up.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Kelley. Kelley goes to mine and Hector, uh, Zeros' school." The girl smiled warmly at each one of the guys.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," she said, looking at each one.  
  
"I'm X-Ray, um Rex."  
  
"I'm Ricky, but the fellows call me ZigZag." Kelley laughed at Zigzag's wild blonde hair. She gave the same reaction everyone else gave, so ZigZag just nodded his head and smiled along.  
  
"The name is Jose, otherwise know as Magnet."  
  
"I would be A-r-m, p-I to the T, Armpit.or Theodore," he said, almost whispering the 'Theodore' part "I guess I'm last. The name is Squid, I don't got no other name." He said, stubbornly chewing on his toothpick. Zero nudged him and he sighed.  
  
"My real name is Alan." Kelley nodded and smiled.  
  
"Stanley has told me all about all of you! You all seem so great." X-Ray gave a little nod.  
  
"That's us! The great bunch!" he said raising his hand in the air. Everyone laughed, and Stanley sat himself and Kelley on the Yelnats love seat. They all stared at one another. They had never been sat down with a girl before, well at least a girl as proper as her. Stanley put his arm around Kelley, and she seemed to sense to uneasiness in the air.  
  
"Sooo, any of you have girlfriends?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," X-Ray said. Squid shook his head. Armpit let out a laugh, as in, no way. Magnet looked down and shook his.  
  
"You already know my girlfriend, Maria." Zero said. ZigZag looked into space smiling. They all turned their gazes towards him.  
  
"What about you, um, ZigZag? Ever have a girlfriend?" ZigZag still smiled, he made eye contact with Kelley.  
  
"Once," he said "Once." 


	2. two

Ricky stepped off the bus, onto the dry dirt. Like Stanley wondered on his first day, Ricky said to the guard; where's the lake? The guard laughed. It was the same guard that Stanley Yelnats would have months later.  
  
"If I had a dollar for every time I was asked that, I wouldn't have to be on a dirty old bus for more then sixteen hours every damned weekend." Like Stanley, Ricky was treated like dirt by Mr. Sir, had to undress in front of him, then had to meet Mr.Pendanski.  
  
"Why hello, Ricky! I know you've done some bad things in your life, but that doesn't make you a bad person!" he said, placing his hand on Ricky's shoulder, smiling at him. Ricky bit his lower lip and looked around. Three orange jumpsuits came towards them. Mr.Pendanski smiled.  
  
"And these are three of our hardest working youngsters! Rex, Jose, and Amanda. Ricky looked at the girl funny.  
  
"A girl? I thought this was an all boys' camp." he said, confused. The girl looked at him with a sneer.  
  
"Normally yes, but in Amanda's case her family knows the Warden so she got to come here instead of jail. It doesn't matter anyhow; this girl can do the work of any boy at this camp. They are all equal!" he said, touching Amanda's shoulder. She brushed the hand away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just as tough as any guy. And by the way, nice hair," she said, touching the top of his blonde hair, which was now frizzy. Ricky didn't notice it before, but the heat made his hair go in every direction possible. Amanda walked away, and looked over her shoulder at Ricky again.  
  
"Lets go, X-Ray, Squid!" then turned, dropped her shovel by a small shed, and walked into a room called 'Wreak Room'. The two boys walked past Ricky, each giving him a long stare. It was then Ricky saw one was black, and the other was white. Ricky looked back at Mr.Pendanski, who was smilingly silly.  
  
"To D-Tent!" he said, leading Ricky to a gray tent. Apparently, Ricky was taking place of a boy named Buggy. He wasn't sure if it was his real name, but his question was answered when Mr.Pendanski pointed to a bed and said, "That is where Steven slept." Ricky put down his bags on the vacant bed and looked at Mr.Pendanski. For moments, there was silence then a bell rung.  
  
"Dinner!" he said, slapping Ricky on the back, then left. Ricky then ran out and followed Mr.Pendanski to the mess hall.  
  
*  
  
"Ricky! Over here!" the white kid from earlier called out. Ricky looked at him and made his way over to a table consisting of the three kids from before and three new ones. Amanda reached over the table and grabbed Rickys' bread.  
  
"Its only fair right? I mean, it's only your first day and you haven't even dug a hole yet. I have, so I need the energy boost," she said, then winked at him and bit into the bread. The girl was now wearing a black tank top, with her orange jumpsuit halfway off, the sleeves tied around her waist. Ricky looked across the table to see the same white boy staring, and sneering at him. Naturally, Ricky sneered back. The kid began to laugh.  
  
"I like this guy," he said, smiling at him. Ricky kinda smiled, then her heard the girl laughing.  
  
"Yeah, ZigZag is one ok guy," she said. Ricky looked around confused.  
  
"ZigZag.?" he asked. The girl nodded.  
  
"That will be your nickname!" one of the other boys said. The girl smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok, ZigZag. This is X-Ray, Squid, Armpit, Barf Bag, Skull, and I'm Princess or The Princess." Ricky, or ZigZag to some, snickered a bit. Princess, or The Princess, stood up and grabbed Ricky by the collar.  
  
"Something funny about my nickname? You think just because I'm a girl I cant have a little class? Just because I'm here with all these guys, that means I have to have a gross or weird nickname?" Ricky didn't know what to say.  
  
"No, its.its fine." He said, and she let go of him. Squid laughed and dug into his food. Amanda stared at him. Then, started eating her food. She turned away from Ricky, and started talking to the other guys. Although he felt it, she wasn't ignoring him. 


End file.
